Good Morning
by Enigma Ladies
Summary: Hikaru kissed her forehead and whispered, “Good morning, beautiful.” -Oneshot- WARNING! Contains twincest and sex! Bwahaha. You have been warned, foo's.


**WARNING: This oneshot contains adult material. Like seriously, maen. So if you are offended by twincest or regular sex, DO NOT READ THIS! Other wise enjoy!**

**-cuddles Hikaru and Kaoru- We wish you were ours...cause we'd make you do naughty things, BWAHAHAHA! But stupid us don't own them... -cries-**

**Lera: Well, at last it has happened. Someone FINALLY mentioned the missing key detail only 1908 hits after posting. TigerBlak has pointed out that there was no lube for poor Kaoru. I had wanted to see how long it would take without me mentioning anything and made it kinda into a competition. She wins the competition and I will be writing a oneshot for her as a reward. -sigh- Can't believe so many people missed it. Poor Kaoru**

* * *

Good Morning

Haruhi woke curled up on her side in the bed. She blinked sleepily at the strange window and couldn't figure out what had caused her to wake up. 'Maybe it's just because I'm in someone else's house,' she thought, but soon pushed it aside. Something else had disturbed her relaxed slumber. The bed moved. Haruhi caught her breath. She hadn't moved a muscle which meant… She rolled over and saw four golden eyes blinking at her from inches away.

"ARGH!" she screamed, flailed about, and fell off the bed in a tangle of sheets. The two young men on the bed remained silent, tiny smiles tugging at their lovely lips. Haruhi scowled up at them and flopped around until she was free of the sheets. Then she sat down on the bed, glaring at the twins, "What are you doing?"

Hikaru smiled at her, "We were bored…"

"…and lonely." Kaoru finished. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You know, I used to think it was cute when you two finished each other's sentences. Now it's just annoying." She sighed and pulled the blanket around her. She had suddenly remembered the skimpy summer night dress she was wearing. The boys, however, didn't seem so modest. They wore only small boxers; Hikaru in green and Kaoru in red. Haruhi looked away.

"And just because it's your house it doesn't mean you can come in here when you want," she muttered, "I need my privacy."

"Nope." Hikaru chirped. She glared at him and he smiled lazily, moving behind his brother. He draped his arms over the younger twin's shoulders and stared into her eyes, "We go where we want. We do what we want. Especially in our own home. Did you think we'd invite you to stay with us so you wouldn't be all alone while your father's away and then not come bug you? No, no, we want to spend time with you, Haru."

"You're even prettier when you sleep." Kaoru sighed happily and leaned back against his brother, placing his hand on Hikaru's knee.

"Yes." Hikaru agreed, "Very…yummy."

Haruhi fake yawned, not impressed. She froze though, when she noticed what Hikaru was doing.

He was drawing circles around Kaoru's right nipple with his middle finger.

She blushed furiously and dropped her eyes, hugging herself. 'This is pretend,' she thought, trying to convince herself. 'They're doing this to bother me. It's disgusting…right?'

"Hm…" Hikaru sighed, intrigued. Both he and his twin were surprised; they had expected Haruhi to get angry and tell them to cut it out, not blush. The older twin wondered if she perhaps liked seeing it, as the other girls at the club did, but just hid it. He waited for her to look back up, and noticed she kept direct eye contact with him as he played with Kaoru's hard nipple. Kaoru smiled and rubbed Hikaru's thigh. Haruhi's blush deepened, which seemed impossible.

"You guys should lea…" Haruhi trailed off and took a deep breath when Hikaru bent his head and began to kiss Kaoru's neck. He never stopped staring into her wide eyes. Kaoru sighed happily and closed his eyes, leaning his head back to expose more of his neck. Hikaru complied and kissed up and down his neck, nibbling the soft skin every few seconds. He closed his eyes, too caught up to care what Haruhi was doing.

Haruhi was, however, suddenly very hot. She pushed the blanket off of her and plucked at her dress' neckline, trying to cool off. 'Oh God, this is…wrong?' she thought and looked away, breathing deeply. 'It should be horrified but…why do I want to keep watching and want to kiss them?' She looked back and found both the twins gazing at her with dark eyes. Hikaru's head rested on his brother's shoulder, his hands on Kaoru's thighs, thumbs hooked in the waistband of the small red boxers. Kaoru turned his head and nibbled on Hikaru's ear before whispering something to him. Haruhi clutched the front of her dress as Kaoru pulled out of his brother's hold and crawled over to her.

He stopped with his nose inches from hers, one arm on either side of her waist. She instinctively leaned back and he followed. Closing her eyes, Haruhi did her best not to lean forward and kiss the lovely boy that was practically on top of her. She had never been affected this way by anyone. Ever. Hot breath on her lips snapped her brown eyes open. Kaoru was so very close, his liquid gold eyes boring into hers.

"Ka-Kaoru…" Haruhi stammered. Kaoru leaned in a fraction of an inch.

"Haruhi…" he murmured, lips brushing softly against hers. Then he kissed her gently, reaching up tentatively to stroke her upper arm very lightly with his finger tips. At first she didn't respond, but soon enough the petite brunette couldn't hold back and she found herself kissing Kaoru almost hungrily. She closed her eyes and soon her hands found their way into his hair, where she tangled her fingers into the soft locks. Kaoru slowly pulled her into a sitting position, still kissing her softly and nibbling on her bottom lip. For some reason, Haruhi wasn't surprised when two arms wrapped around her waist form behind and lips brushed along the side of her exposed neck and shoulder.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…" she sighed happily against the younger twin's lips. Kaoru ran his tongue lightly over her bottom lip and she instinctively allowed him entrance. His warm and eager tongue explored her mouth gingerly as his hand traveled up her leg to her upper thigh, under the night gown. Hikaru began to bite at her neck and a moan escaped her. She could hardly form a coherent thought anymore. Kaoru's hand traveled further up and he traced her panty line with his fingers while kissing her a bit more roughly.

Hikaru responded to the satisfied groan and began to bite on her neck, ear, and trapezoid muscle, earning more moans and sighs from the lovely girl. Kaoru slipped his hands under her dress and slowly worked his hands up her sides, tracing each rib and the space in between. Haruhi's breath began to pick up, but it wasn't from fear. As Kaoru neared the lower swell of her breasts, Hikaru gently slipped his fingers beneath her panties and gradually worked his way down, switching to the other side of her neck as he did so.

Haruhi felt dizzy but continued to kiss Kaoru eagerly. He grazed his thumbs over the bottom of her breasts, earning a gasp from the girl. He smiled and ran his tongue over hers at the same time he reached up a bit farther and rubbed her nipples. Haruhi moaned and gasped as Hikaru pulled her back a bit more against him and touched her. He was pleased to find her very wet.

"Oh God…" Haruhi moaned against Kaoru's mouth when Hikaru pushed a finger into her and began to work it in and out. 'Feels…good…' she thought and then stopped thinking at all so she could concentrate on the kissing and the feeling of Hikaru inside her. She gasped loudly when Kaoru squeezed her breasts and Hikaru slid a second finger in while keeping the rhythm going. They had done it simultaneously and if she could have formed an intelligent thought, she would have wondered if they did it on purpose.

Hikaru pulled Haruhi against him more tightly and she could feel his swollen manhood against her lower back and bottom. 'He needs help…' she thought vaguely, but couldn't make herself do anything about it. She was immobilized by the sheer pleasure of what they were doing to her.

"Hikaru!" she hissed and bit down on Kaoru's lip when the older twin pushed a third finger into her and began to pump them in and out of her more savagely. Kaoru massaged her breasts and returned the bite before moving to the side of her neck that wasn't occupied by his brother.

Haruhi suddenly saw white and felt an immense pressure building inside her. She was panting loudly and trying her best not to scream out anyone's name. Never having felt pleasure like this before, she didn't know what to do. Her body seemed to do what it want and she bucked her hips a bit, helping Hikaru to hit the spot deep in her that caused colors to flash before eyes and waves of pleasure to wash over her. The pressure built and built and suddenly it exploded around her. She couldn't help but scream out the twin's names before slumping back against Hikaru, who slowly removed his hands from her panties. Kaoru let his hands fall and he rested his head on her shoulder. Hikaru did the same and they sat in silence for a while.

Haruhi eventually pushed Kaoru off of her and slumped on her side, scooting away from the two. She curled up in the fetal position and closed her eyes, reveling in the wondrous feeling that was slowly leaking away. She felt the bed moved and she peeked at the twins.

Hikaru was stroking Kaoru's lip with a lazy smile and hooded eyes. He leaned in and kissed him softly. Haruhi almost jumped out of her skin and she felt warm all over again. She watched with parted lips as Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, and Kaoru responded eagerly. 'Have they done this before?' she wondered, but then realized she didn't care. She sat up and watched the twins kiss fervently. Hikaru's hand trailed down this brother's chest and stopped to rest in his lap where the younger twin was obviously aroused. Hikaru stroked Kaoru through the boxers, earning a moan. Haruhi made a small noise and they stopped kissing and blinked slowly at her, almost as if they had forgotten she was there. Kaoru turned back to his brother.

"Haruhi and then you can…" he trailed of as Hikaru nodded. He turned back to her and reached out a hand. She took his hand without a second thought and he pulled her to him. Slowly, as if asking permission, Kaoru pulled her dress off over her head. She didn't stop him and didn't even feel awkward she sat almost completely naked before the two. They both admired her for a bit.

"You're so beautiful…" Kaoru murmured and leaned in to kiss her. Haruhi met him halfway and kissed him eagerly. He pushed her gently onto her back and tugged at her panties. She lifted up a bit and let him tug them off as he kissed her very gently, massaging her lips as if they were fragile. She opened her eyes when he leaned back to remove his boxers and realized Hikaru was gone.

"Where's…" she started but trailed off when she saw Kaoru without the boxers. 'He's…big,' she thought in admiration. He smiled when she blushed and kissed her again. The bed shook a bit, announcing Hikaru's return. Haruhi's eye widened a bit when she saw him wordlessly hand a small packet to his brother.

"Are you ready for this?" Kaoru whispered, kissing down her neck as he opened the little packet, revealing a condom. "Because if not, we'll stop."

Haruhi watched Hikaru crawl over and start kissing Kaoru's neck. She closed her eyes and really thought about it. It didn't take long for her to make a decision, "Yes, yes I am, Kaoru," she whispered.

Hikaru moved behind his brother, nibbling his neck from behind. Reaching around front he assisted Kaoru with the condom. Kaoru focused his attention on Haruhi, gently tracing her nipples and down her chest while ghost kissing her neck. Haruhi could barely stand it, it felt so good. She wanted more.

Kaoru traced down her hips and thighs, bending her knees up a little on either side of him. With one hand he supported himself above her and the other he used to lift her lower back up a little towards him. She gasped when she felt his hardness press against her entrance.

"This may hurt." He whispered in her ear. Haruhi nodded.

Kaoru pushed himself quickly into her, breaking the hymen. Haruhi yelped and jerked, grabbing the sheets in both her fists. Kaoru pushed her back down on the bed and rubbed her lower back. "Shhh…" he hushed, wrapping her in his arms. A tear slid from Haruhi's eye as she tried to calm her breathing. Kaoru looked at her with worried tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Haruhi nodded again. Her body had already grown accustomed to his within her. "Keep going." She whispered.

Kaoru slid almost all the way out of her and before gently pushing back in, watching her reaction. Haruhi closed her eyes in ecstasy while he kept the slow steady rhythm.

Hikaru watched his brother take Haruhi. Opening the lube he had brought with the condom he moved behind his brother again. He trailed kisses down his brother's back as he slid his fingers down Kaoru's sides, earning a soft moan from the younger twin. Hikaru spread the lube over himself and his brothers backside, causing the younger twin to gasp.

Hikaru stopped his brother when Kaoru was deep inside Haruhi and took the pause to slide into his brother from behind. Hikaru began to pump in and out of his brother, taking control of the situation, causing Kaoru to do the same to Haruhi.

Kaoru gasped from the pleasure and sweat began to form on his body. Haruhi arched her back and gripped at Kaoru's arms, moaning against her tightly closed lips. Hikaru clutched Kaoru's hips and pushed deeper with each thrust.

Kaoru's supporting arm gave out and he fell to his elbow, his head beside Haruhi's, moaning in her ear. Haruhi wrapped an arm around him, pressing closer to his burning toned body. Hikaru draped himself over his brother, kissing Haruhi deeply, increasing the speed of their rhythm.

Haruhi gave a small cry as the pressure within her exploded and she flowed out on to Kaoru.

With a few more thrusts Kaoru and Hikaru simultaneously moaned loudly. Kaoru throbbed within Haruhi and Hikaru came within Kaoru.

Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru and collapsed on Haruhi's right while Kaoru slipped out of Haruhi. Pulling the condom off and tossing it aside he collapsed on Haruhi's left.

Hikaru pulled Haruhi to his chest and Kaoru wrapped himself around her from behind. Kaoru gently kissed her neck and sighed happily. Hikaru kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

**

* * *

**

Alright Readers! This was the first true lemon and/or lime we wrote together! We are calling it a limon. Bwahaha. Genie started this and wrote all the way up to Haru saying she was ready or whatever, and Lera (the better writer) finished it off! She did much better than me (Genie, obviously.), at least in my opinion. We totally got inspired to write this when looking at pics of Hikaru and Kaoru on DevianatArt. So smexy. –drools- Anyway, here you go. Done. Finito! (hehe, I love that word…finito -Lera) I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!! Luves!!

**Lera and Genie**

**PS Sry peps but I didn't get to post this with her and No I'm not the Better Writer! I've read some of her lemons and am not ashamed to admit that I got rather...uh...hot. I honestly didn't want to continue from where she left off because I liked it so much and didn't want to ruin it. But it's still good. So anyways Enjoy! Luves Lera**


End file.
